Kismat Connection
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: In love,sometimes we have to take such decisions,which results in separation.But how long?Because love always found its way.
1. Chapter 1

Its my humble request to everyone..dont force yourself to read any of my stories.i know i am a darling .But trust me I will be your darling,even if u don't read n review any of my jo chise apko khusi na de o na kare

If only a stupid,idiot can love abhirika,than m happy to be a stupid and I would like to b a stupid forever.

Oh ya…most important,if u are a crazy fan of abhijeet or Tarika,toh I am warning you guys,you may hate this best of luck and here I go….

.

**Forensic Lab**

"haan,toh mai keh raha tha,iska mot goli lagne se nahi balki jeher se hua hai"

"tu ye bat pichle das minutes mei 3 bar bol chukka hai"

"arey yar ,toh tumlog bhi toh mujhe 3 bar tok chuke apni bat puri hi nhi karne apna tang arate rehte ho"the forensic expert declared irritatingly.

"acha thik hai,thik hai,ab toh bata age"

"Ansa,pata chala konsa jeher hai"he asked her assistant.

"yes sir"  
As her voice echoed around the lab everybody looked in that moved towards them from her desk.

_(Ansa parek,new forensic exprt,joined Mumbai forensic 10 months ago.6 feet-6 with hip length straight hair)_

"konsa jeher hai"Rajat asked.

" "  
"cyanide!ye toh bohot common jeher hai na'ACP inquired.

"haan boss"

"acha thik kuch pata chala?"

"nahi boss,test kar rahe pata chalet oh batainge"

"acha,tu ye bata….."he was about to ask him something but interupted as Vivek's phone picked up his phone.

"hello"

"oh ok sir,mai ata hu"

":kya hua Vivek?"ACP asked.

"sir abhijeet sir ko victim ke ghar se kuch blood sample mila mei koi nahi hai toh wo puch rahe the kya ham lab mei hai kya?"  
"haan toh use kaho sample leke ane ko kaha hai maine yaha,tum hamare sath chalo,is Rajesh ki girlfriend se puchtach bhi toh karni hai"

"ok sir"he dialed abhijeet's number unwillingly.

"sir,ek bat puchu?jab ACP sir ko pata hai Abhijeet sir ko lab ana pasand nahi toh wok u harbar unhe yaha ane k liye force karte hai?"Freddy whispered in Daya's ear.

"Freddy,chup sir jo kar rahe hai thik hi kar rahe hai"daya whispered.

"ye kya khusurphusur kar rahe ho tum dono"

"ku,,kuch nahi sir…"freddy answered.

"sir maine abhijeet sir ko phone kar dia hai,wo atehi honge"vivek informed.

"oh wow,smarty a raha hai?kavi kavi toh janab ka sakal dekhne ka moka milta hai"Ansa exclaimed

"Ansa tum inlogo k sath jao,iski girlfriend ki fingerprint and DNA sample leke ao"Salunke ordered her assistant.

"ok sir"she made a sad face.

"chalo sab,iski girlfriend kya kehti hai wo bhi sun lete Salunke tu,abhijeet jo blood sample leke aiga toh,,,"

"haan haan mujhe pata hai,mera kam mat sikha mujhe"

"acha thik hai,chalte hai,kuch pata chale toh batana"

"ok boss"

All officers left including Ansa.

.

After 10 minutes Abhijet entered into ?Why,he always felt her around him? specially in this he entered,he rolled his eyes to have a slowed his pace,a smile appeared on his face.

"ek sal,ek sal ho gai,par aj bhi tumhari khushbu yaha ki hawa mei basti hai,ek ajeeb sa sukun milta hai,par bus kuch hi der k liye(a shadow of sadness covred his face)kuki yehi jagah mujhe tumhari meri pas na hone ka bhi ehsas dilate hai"

His thinking interrupted as Salunke called him.

"arey abhijeet.a gai tum"

"hm"he handed him the blood sample and turned to leave.

"Abhijeet."he called him softly.

He stopped but didn't was facing his back.

"ek bar bat kar lete..bo,,bo..bohot jid kar..rahi thi,tabiyat bhi thik nahi hai uski"

His eyes were closed from the moment he called him he opened his eyes with a jerk as he heared she is he controlled his emotions.

"toh?ap ye sab mujhe ku bata rahe hai?meri usse kuch lena dena nahi,uske zindagi mei mai…"

"mai khud bhi nahi chahta tumhari saya bhi pare uske upar,mujhse jid karne lagi isliye,,,socha,,,"He stopped as he found no one around him.

"tum aisey pathar dil keisey ban gai Abhijeet achanak se?nahi,sayad achanak se nahi,tum toh pehle se hi aisey ho"he chuckled "kash ki Abhijeet,kisiko apne jindagi se nikal pana etna asan hota,jetna tum samajhtey ho"

He moved towards looking at the sky he was thinking about past.

"tumne bohot galat kia Abhijeet,bohot galat,apni sath sath bohot sari jindagi bardad kar di tumne"

"sari galti uski nahi thi"a sound came,from the corner of his heart.

"galti uski hi thi"

"par wo sudhar sakti chahti thi toh sab kuch thik ho sakta tha"

"jo bhi hai,acha hi hua Abhijeet ab uski zindagi mei nahi hai"  
"hahaha,nahi hai!kis se chupa raha hai ye sach?apne ap se?kab tak chupaiga?"

"oh shut up"

He engaged himself in his work to divert his mind.

.

**Canteen:8.45pm**

"Abhijeet!Abhijeet kaha ho tum?"Daya yelled. "lo janab yaha beithey hai,or mai pure building mei inhe dhun raha hu"

He sat opposite to him. Abhijeet was sitting there resting his head on his palms.

"Abhijeet,are you okay?"

"hm"he nodded.

"yaha hya kar rahe ho?khana khaya tumne?"

"Daya thore der k liye mujhe akele chor do please"he requested without looking at him.

"Abhijeet!tum dopahar se yaha akelehi beithey hai ACP sir ketne naraj ho rahe hai tum apna phone ku nahi utha rahe the?"

"phone!"he searched his pockets "oh,sayad bureau mei chut gaya"  
"Abhjeet!Enough is aisey behave karne se sab kuch thik nahi ho kuch kar saktey the tab toh kuch kia nahi,or ab…"Daya yelled at his best friend.

"Haan,haan,sari galti meri hi hain"he shouted at the top of his voice. Luckily there was no one to hear them. "maine kab kaha,galti meri nahi? Mai hi hu jimader sab kuch ka" he stood up "But you know what mujhe koi pachtawa nahi hai apne is galti ka,khush hu mai,bohot tum?Bohot khush hu mai" his voice lost the rage as he blabbed the last sentence.

"khush!ye hai tumhari khushi?" Daya moved towards his best friend "kis se jhut bol rahe ho Abhijeet? Mujhse?ya apne apse?" "etna paraya kar diya mujhe ki apna dukh bhi nahi bat te mujhse"he questioned him in a teary held his arm and turned him so that he could face him "Mere taraf dekho".But he didn't. "Abhijeet maine kaha,mere taraf dekho".He freed his hand from his grip with a jerk and turned to leave.

'tumahare istarah se mu fer lene se sab kuch thik nahi ho jaiga Abhijeet"

He stopped and turned again to face his friend.

"Mere kuch bhi karne se kuch thik nahi ho ga ku?ku bar bar tum log mujhe wo sab yad dilatey ho?Mujhe guilt feel karwane k liye?Or ketna ?huh!or ketna guilt feel karu mai?Agar meri ye jindagi maine apne desh kin am nahi kia hota toh le leta apni jaan mai.."

" keisi bat kar rahe ho tum?mere kehne ka wo matlab nahi tha"

"Main janta hu yar,par …par.."

"jane de yar,main janta hu tu kya kehna chahta beith yaha,khana order karta hu mai"

"mujhe bhuk nhi hai,tum kha lo"

"kisi or ka gussa khane pe ku nikal rahe ho?"

"gussa nahi hu main unse,wo jo kehtey hai thik hi kehtey haiMain h hu kusurwar waja sehi aj….."

"Abhijeet.. ,tum nahi karma chahte nay ad,toh jane do"  
"ku?Ku Daya ?ku jane de"Salunke yelled standing at the threshold..

"sir,sir please ..ap"Daya requested

"Tmhare sath larne ka koi irada nahi hai mera"

"Sir ..apko ACP sir bola rahe hai"Tasha informed Abhi as she entered.

"Abhi tum jao,orna ACP sir oa bhi naraj ho jainge"Daya told him.

Daya signaled Dr salunke not to say left with Tasha.

"Sir,kya ap bhi"

"Koi tumhare dost ke bare mei kuch bhi kahe,tum toh hamesha usi ke sath dete ho"

"mai khud bhi manta hu,Abhi jimedar kisiko haq nahi usse istarah bat kare"

"Usne apni jindagi k sath meri beti ki bhi jindagi barbad kar ye haq kisne dia?"

"Sir,ap…"

"Dusman nahi hu mai uska istarah dekh k mujhe bhi hoti hai phone pebat karti hai wo toh ..toh,,"He cried.

"Sir,samaliye apne apko"

"Maine bus kaha ki,ek bar bat karle usse,toh kya galat kia maine?"

"Sir,ap!Ku ?bohot muskil se samalta hai wo apne apko"

"Jid karti karu?"

" sir,aisa mat karma dobara."

"tum ,,,tum aisa kar rahe ho?"

"sir,jo hua,wo thik nahi hoga,toh situation ko or bigarna ku?Abhi …"

"Abhi1Abhi!Abhi!uske ilaba kuch or sujhta hai tumhe?"

"Sir,ap.."

"jane do yar,tu m bus apne dost ka hi parwa karo"

"Sir kya parwa?Kya dost?Mujhe bhi apne jindagi se nikal feka hai sal mei apni dukh,apni tanhai kabhi mujhse share nhi kia hue toh dur ki bat hai,rotey hue bhi nahi dekha mane use" he became more emotional remembering the past one year.

"Daya yar,aisey tut gait oh Abhijit ko kon samalega"

"Abhi to hap uske khilaf bol rahe the,or abhi.."he chuckled.

"Arey yar,gussa a jata hai kabhi kabhi mujhe par iska matlab ye toh nahi ki …arey bache ho tumlog hoti hai aisey dekh k tum logo Ko"He smiled ruefully 'ab chalo chaltey hai"

"haan,chaliye"

"khayal rakhna apne dost ka ache se"

"hm"he nodded.

.

Tasha and Abhijit were walking through the corridor.

"Ek sal mei ketna kuch badal gaya na sir?You know sir apki smile na bohot cute ap hastey ku nahi?Tarika toh apki hasi k upar hi fida hai…THI….nahi abhi bhi hai,m first, sentiments kehtey hai na ap?Par ap mano ya na mano apki sentiments a gai apke duty k na pehlehi ache thora kharus the toh kya hua?Ache toh bat bhi nahi kartey ki bohot yad ati hai apko?Mujhe bhi ati toh bat bhi karti thi roz ajkal otna bat karma nahi bhi wo bohot miss karti ap apna khayal ku nahi rakhtey?Apni halat dekha hai? Lunch bhi nahi kia na aj?Sir aj maine paneer ki sabji banai pasand hai na?Ap mere sath dinner karenge?"she thinking interrupted when she realized they were about to enter into the bureau.

"sir"she called out loudly.

"kya hua"he turned.

"wo….wo…maine…"

"kya wow o kar rhi bhi bolo".She looked got what she wanted to say.

"Jhut bola tumne?"

"Sir wo mai…I mean..Dr salunke or ap…toh maine socha…"

"Tumhe sochne ko kisne kaha?"he shouted."tell me"

"Wo sir mujhe acha nahi lag raha tha..ap do..dono,,a,,,weisey…"she shivered.

" bare mat sochna …meherbani hogi mujhpe"his voice was calm.

"o..ok..ok sir"she managed to speak.

"Pichli bar ki tarah bhul mat jana"

She entered into bureau.

.

**AFTER 20 MINUTES**

"achanak se etna gussa ku a jata hai mujhe?bina batke daya k upar chilla diya…or Salunke sir k upar bhi..Ye salunke sir bhi na…Nahi unhe kya jarurat thi…."he was standing near his desk with file in his hand. Suddenly his eyes caught the sight of was too standing near her desk .. "Tasha ko bhi dant ho kya jata hai kabhi kabhi,jo bhi hai,acha hi hai,sab mujhse jetna dur rahe otna acha"

Here Tasha was upset…but it was not a matter for her that she was thinking was how to make him feel good.

"sir"she moved towards him.

"hm"he answered without looking at her.

"Sir apne lunch kia"

"nahi,ku?"

"bus aisehi,karna nahi hai?"

"Tasha rat k 9 baz rahe lunch keisey kar sakta hu"he looked at her for a moment and then again concentrated in his file.

" aj paneer ki sabji lai thi…lunch mei,,apko pasand hai na"she asked hesitatingly "Ap dinner karenge mere sath..maine ap k liye alag se rakha hai,wo kya hai na…wo vivek .."she stopped as he looked at her.

"Maine abhi abhi tumhe jo samjhaya bahar,wo tumhe samajh mei nahi aya?"

"Sorry sir"

"Hm,jake apna kam karo"

"kam ho gaya sir,sab jake chukey ap or mai hi reh gain"

"thik hai,tum ghar chali jao tab,yaha kya kar rhi ho?"

He started to arrange the realized she hadn't left yet.

"kya hua?Gai nahi ab tak tum"

"apne jawab nahi dia"

"kya"he was confused.

"Ap chal rahe hai ya nahi dinner pe,ye toh bataya hi nahi"

"tum!"he lost his words.

Abhijeet just cant understand why he cant be angry with Daya and Freddy,its only Tasha who cares so much about they have the guts to protest against him,no matter how rudely he behaves with different in case of Daya and never dare to say another sentence,once Abhijeet warned Daya, he never hears any of his Tasha,she is the one who can make him smile,even if he doesn't askes him so sweetly that he always use to forget his be she always reminds him his beloved,or may be she is the one who never talks about her before whatever it is,he just loves her company.

"jao"he replied politely.

That was got her mean,he was not coming with turned to leave.

"Main das minute mei ata hu,gari k pass ruko"

Her face glowed like a 1000 power bulb.

"thank you you so much"saying this she had left before he changed his chuckled seeing her childish behaviour.

Tasha was walking through corridor. Suddenly a voice stopped her.

"keisey kar leti ho tum ye?"Daya asked while his gaze was fixed on the person behind the glass.

"You never know..larkio ki kuch bat hi alag hai"she smiled.

"Weisey paneer ki sabji mujhe bhi bohot pasand hai"he looked at her.

"Acha?Main apke liye kal lekar aungi pakka"she laughed.

"Bus ke raha tha,,mujhe thori ana hai tum logo k sath"

she smiled again.

"Ab atahi hoga"

"Haan chaliye"

Daya left for his !0 minutes Abhi joined Tasha and they drove towards Tasha's home.

…

AN:Done with first patient ki jarurat hogi ye story complete karne k bhi or mujhe plzzzzz,support me with ur rvws.

Btw,thanx for your rvws for A Handkerchief.

And dear Guest who asked me to write on daya_shreya,m really sorry yar…I cant..unhe leke mujhe feeling nahi ati…n mai strory apne khushi k liye likhti hu,,,jis chiz mei mujhe maja nahi ata,,,mai wo nahi karti,,,maine dayareya ka bus do scene hi dekhey hai,,,n in both scenes I was enjoying Abhi's teasing more than their kal regular CID dekhti hu…lets See agar mujhe koi scene dekh k feelings a gaya toh mai jarur likhungi apke liye.I hope u wont mind.

Btw…tthis chap is dedicated to my rapanzal.I was about to update it two days You requested me to do it faster na..Best of luk for your xams darling.

PLEASE REVIEW.

KK


	2. kc 2

NIGHT 11 PM

The room was dark. Only a table lamp was lighting the room. The person sitting on his easy chair seemed lost in another world. He stood up and moved towards window. While looking at the moon he tried to remember from where all those began. Well it's obviously not a matter of some days. He knew, he himself didn't know the beginning.

_She was standing near the window looking at the busy city._

_"Tarika" the forensic expert tried to gain his assistant's attention. But she was in her own land._

_"Tarika" he called again._

_"yes …yes sir" she response._

_'tab se bola raha hu, jawab ku nahi deti tum?"_

_"wo sorry sir mera dhayan kahi or tha" she apologized._

_"kya hua? Kal rat thik se nind nahi hui kya?" he asked._

_"rato ki nind toh kab ki chali gai" her eyes became teary._

_"arey beta, aisa nahi bolte, kya hua?" he asked as he put his right hand on her head._

_"ku ..kuch nhi sir, I am fine"_

_"Are you sure? Mujhe toh tum thik nahi lag rahi ho"_

_" kabhi kabhi lagta hai sab kuch khatam ho gaya hai, ab orkuch nahi bach samalne ko" she expressed her feelins._

_"aisa nahi kehte bache, problem kin k bich nahi hoti, tumhe himmat se kam lena chahiye" he consoled her knowing what's she talking about._

_"koshish hi toh kar rahi hu sir, par pata nahi kab tak ….." she lost her words._

_"pata hai Tarika, tali kabhi ek hat se nahi bajti, galti tumse bhi hoti hogi kabhi kabhi"_

_"janti hu sir, samajhti bhi hu, har waqt galat nahi hota hai wo, par halat hi kuch aise ho jate hai ki, apnea p control hi nahi hota, or gusse mei …" she averted his gaze._

_"dono bat karo, khulke problem batao ek dusre ko"_

_"uske pass time hi kaha hai hamare liye"_

_"yahi bat Tarika, kya tumhe nahi pata tha shadi k pehle ye sab se guzarna hoga tumhe? Maine bhi tumhe samjhaya than a, tab toh tumne kaha that um samal logi phir ab kya hua?"_

_"nahi sir, ab mujhse nahi hota hai, mai thak chuki hu, or etni problem hogi ye mujhe nahi pata tha"_

_"Tarika, tumhare yu hosla kho dene se kya hoga?"_

_"Abhijeet, ab mujhse bohot dur chala gaya hai sir. Sawal ye nahi ki galti kisse hui, sawal ye hai jab mai sab kuch bhul k age barna chahti hu toh wok u nahi hai mere sath?" a tear rolled down her cheak._

_"Usse bat ki tumne? Look Tarika, mujhe toh iswqat koi or rasta sujh nahi raha hai, bus usse beith k shanti se bat karo. Wo bhi kam muskilo se nahi guzar raha hai, jo tumhare dil mei wo sayad uske dil mei bhi hai. Bat karke dekho" he suggested._

_"koi faida nahi sir"_

_"acha? Jab tumne man hi liya hai koi faida nahi, toh ek kam karo, divorce k liye apply kar do" he spoke teasingly._

_"sir!" she was surprised._

_"Ku? Ye idea bhi acha nahi tha"_

_"Sir ap aisa keh bhi keisey saktey hai, maine aisa sapne mei bhi nahi socha kabhi" she was hurt._

_"Yahi toh samjhana chahta hu mai tumhe. Nahi reh paogi na tum uske bina, toh phir koshish karo sab thik karne ki"_

_"ek k koshish se kuch nahi hota sir'_

_"pehle tum shuru toh karo, or aisey himmat mat haro, brave girl ho na tum meri" he smiled._

_"ap bakio se bohot alag hai sir, jayada tar log mujhe age bar jane ka suggestion dete hai, par ap…"_

_"main bhi tumhe age bartey hue dekhna chahta hu, par akele nahi, us insaan k sath jisey tum is duniya mei sab se jayada payar karti ho"_

_"log mujhe kamjor kehtey hai, kehtey hai mujh mei himmat nahi hai"_

_"wo toh mai bhi kahunga agar tumne picha hatne ka faisala liya toh. Pata hai Tarika, rista tor, sare bandhan se azad hoke age bar jana ko log himmat kehtey hai. Par mere liye insab bato ka koi importance nahi hai"_

_"Sirf isliye ki mai ek larki hu, mujhe sahare ki jarurat hai?'_

_ "jisse tum chah kar bhi nahi bhul sakti, jis insaan se rista tor k tumhe dukh k ilaba or kuch nahi milega, us insaan k sath tumhara rista bachane k liye koshish karma bhi himmat hi hoti hai. Isliye nahi kit um ek larki ho. Balki isliye, kuki tim dono ko ek dusre ki jarurat hai"_

_"alag hone k bare mei maine kabhi socha nahi sir. Problem pehle bhi hoti thi, 6 sal se jab har problem solve karke sath reh rahe hai, toh isbar bhi sab thik hao jaiga. Bus bhagwan se dua karti hu, jaldi hi sab thik ho jai"_

_"ho jaiga bache, tension mat lo"_

_At the same time Tarika's phone rang and she picked up her phone._

_"haan, bolo"she answered._

_"tum busy ho toh rehne do, mai le aungi use"she suggested._

_"ok.. ramu kaka ko kehna use lunch karwa de, or Adity ko kehna ki apna homework karke rakhe mai jake cheak karungi… or.."_

_"janti hu,tumhe sab pata hai, yad dila rahi thi" _

_"lunch kia?"_

_"ghar jaoge na Adity ko drove karne, toh ghar mei hi kar lena. Weise bhi tumhari tabiyat abhi tak thik nahi hui hai puri tarah se"_

_"Abhi tension toh hoti hai na…"_

_"hello..hello"_

_she threw the phone on table in irritation._

_"ab kya hua?" dr salunke asked._

_"wo mera phone istarah se kabhi nahi kat tat ha"_

_"waqt k sath rishtey k maine badal jatey hai Tarika"_

_"sir ap hamesha usike side ku lete ho?"_

_"main kisi ka side nahi leta, tumhe samjha raha hu, jab use samjhaunga toh wo bhi kahega, hamesha tumhare side leta hu. Dono mujhe pe hi bharaktey hai, bhalai ka toh jamana hi nahi raha" he sighed._

_"arey sir apt oh naraj ho gai, acha jane dijiye. Apne lunch kia?'_

_"nahi abhi kaha, tumhare bina kia hai kabhi lunch maine"_

_"toh chaliye kartey hai, aj maine apki favourite beigan ka bharta banaya hai" she smiled._

_"acha? Toh der kis bat ki? Chalo"_

_"chaliye_"

"ketna samjhya tha maine un dono ko, par kuch faida nahi hua. Halat kuch jayadahi bigar gai the. Main kuch nahi kar paya apne bacho k liye, kuch nahi kar paya"

.

"Tasha main chalta hu, dinner k liye shukriya" He stood up.

"Arey sir ismei shukriya ki kya bat hai, balki thank you toh mujhe kehn chahiye. Ap yaha ai mujhe bohot acha laga"

They were in the hall room.

"sir jane se pehle coffee …"

"Ghar jake sona hai, sone se pehle coffee ki adapt bohot pehle chut gayi" he smiled.

"Ok .. sir.. thank you for coming" saying this she smiled and was expecting his answer..

"Thanks bologi toh duabara nahi aunga" he answered knowing she was waiting for this answer.

She nodded and he left saying bye.

.

while driving Abhi was thinking the incidents which took place that day.

"Phone karu Ya nahi?"

"So gain honge'

"or phone karke kahunga kya/"

"whatever, mai job hi karu ya karu unke najro mei toh ghatiya hi rahunga hamesha"

"ku mai chahkar bhi apne apko inlogo se dur nahi reh sakta hu" "KU?"

"MUJHSE EK PROMISE KAROGE? JATI HU SALUNKE SIR KI SATH TUMHARI BANTI NAHI HAI, N YE JO KUCH BHI HO RAHA HAI USKE BAD TOH SAYAD…OR NA BENE, PAR .. PAR TUM UNKA KHAYAL RAKHNA PLEASE" her voice remind him his promise.

He took out his phone and called him.

"Hello" Dr Salunke answered.

"Hello, sir main bola raha hu, Abhijeet"

"Haan janta hu, tumhe keisey bhul sakta hu"

"wo ..wo maine ye kehne k liye phone kia ki…"

"jo kehna hai kaho,or phone rakho. Mujhe sona hai"

"Oh.. I am sorry sir. Maine apse kuch jayadahi rudely bat kia"

"Is mei naya kya hai, tum toh aisehi bat karte ho ajkal sabse"

"Sir wo.."

"jane do, Abhijeet. Koi bat nahi. Main phone rakhta hu"

"Ok sir. Sir sir, "

"ab kya hua?"

"sir apne apni medicine li?"

"Nahi, le lunga"

"ok sir, le lena. I am sorry. Good night" he cut the call.

"Hello, hell…. Cut diya!"

He cheaked his inbox. There was her msg.

"Aj toh msg bhi cheak karma bhul gaya, isliye dawai lena bhi yad nahi raha"

He took his medicine and went to sleep.

.

"Inse toh bat karma hi bekar hai. Hamesha mujhpe char jate hai" he threw his phone and increase his car's speed.

.

"haan Vivek. Tum believe karoge, sir yaha ai the or unhone mere sath dinner bhi kiya"

"acha? Ye toh bohot achi bat hai. Par tumne unhe manaya keisey?"

Tasha was talking with Vivek over phone.

"Maine bus pucha or unhone haan kar diya"

"acha? Etna asani se man gain wo? Main nahi manta" vivek argued.

"Na mano, mujhe kya?"

"kabhi mujhe bhi bolaya karo dinner pe" she teased her.

'Tumhe ku bolou mai?'

"Mujhe ku bolagi matlab! Tasha!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry" her voice was calm.

"Kya hua? Abhi toh etna khush thi, ab kya hua? Main majak kar raha tha yar"  
"Vivek, I want them to see together"

"Achanak se tu.."

"Achanak se nahi. Har waqt yahi pray karti hu"  
"sab yahi chahtey hai. Isliye toh sab Abhijeet sir ko samjhatey hai, unhe ehsas dilatey hai ki Dr Tarika ki kya ehmiyat hai unke zindagi mei"

"Tarika ki kya ehmiyat hai unke life mei, ye humse jayada unhe pata hai"

"wo toh hai. Tasha, ek bat batao, sab Abhijeet sir ko Tarika ki bat yad dilatey hai, par tum kabhi unke samne Tarika ka nam bhi nahi leti ho. Ku?"

"Kuki, ab unke ristey mei ek dusre ki galti man k maf karke age barne ka koi gunjaish hi nahi hai"  
"Tasha, kya keh rahi ho tum Tum aisa keh bhi keisey sakti ho?"

"Thik keh rahi hu Vivek. Ab jo karma hai bhagwan ko hi karma hai. Unhe milana maine bhagwan ke hat pe chor diya hai. Roz unse minnatey karti hu ki undono ko mila de. Or mujhe pura yakin hai ki wo meri jarur sunenge. Or agar aisey mei maine Abhijeet sir ko Tarika ki bat yad dilake unhe milane ki koshish karu toh iaska matlab ye hoga na ki, mujhe bhagwan pe bharosa nahi"  
"Etna bharosa kab se kar ne lag gait um bhagwan pe?" Vivek asked.

"Jab se unki ek hone ka mannat mangna start kia hai" she smiled.

"bhagwan na kare ki aisa ho, par agar won a miley toh?"

"toh unpe dobara biswas karma mere bas mei nahi hoga: she smiled again.

"Main bhi dua karunga ki tumhari dua jaldi puri ho jai"

"Thank you Vivek. Bohot late ho gay hai. Kal bureau mei miltey hai"

"Ok good night"

"good night"

.

**AN:/** I don't know, keisa hai. I know its short. And I am late. But maine bohot pehlehi likh kar akha tha.. but ff mei kuch chizey mujhe bohot depression mei dal diya tha. I was feeling like.. mujhe likhnahi nahi ata.. may be koi mujh pe ungli uthaiga…u hv done this, u hv dine that.. basically m nt a girl jo dusro k liye apne apko badle… so main apni adat nahi badal ne wali… thora time laga apne apko samalne mei, but saml liya. Thanks to FK and KD di. Aplogone bohot support kia mujhe… so here I am.

Sorry for short update.

And again sorry for missing words L

PLEASE REVIEW.

KK.


	3. kc 3

**Story ke starting mei hi bakbak karma mujhe acha nahi lagta. So story ke bad miltey hai**.

"_Abhijeet" she called._

_No response._

"_Abhijeet!" this time a little bit loudly._

"_Kya hai? Chilla ku rahi ho, sun raha hu mai" he declared without looking at her._

_Abhirika's room. Abhirika! Or should I say Abhijeet- Tarika's room? Things weren't going well between them. Well, it had been started almost one year ago. But both of them always coped up with the situation successfully. But every argue, every quarrel, every incidents were making their relationship weak, very weak. Both of them were aware of it. But they had nothing to do. They knew they are wrong, and they excepted that. During early days they tried a lot to fix the problems. But now both of them were just fed up. They started to compromise. COMPROMISE! They knew they have to do that, but to that much extent! It wasn't known by them._

'_agar sun rahe ho toh response ku nahi kartey?" she was angry._

"_tum dekh rahi ho na, main kam kar rah hut oh do minutes wait nahi kar sakti?" his voice was calm._

_Tarika threw the cloths which she was about to keep inside the almirah. Abhi was reading a file standing near the table._

"_Now what?" he asked._

"_Abhijeet, tumhe pata hai Adity konsi school mei parti hai? Uske grades ketne hai? Konsi class mei parti hai?"_

_Abhi didn't pay any attention to her wards and again concentrated on his file._

"_Nahi hai na pata?" she asked._

_Nowadays Abhi hardly argue with her. and this thing annoyed her the most. What else she could do, when he didn't even talk to her except expecting the harsh truth that, he didn't love her anymore. But was it really?_

"_Tumhe jo samajhna hai samjho. Jab khud tumhe hi sab pata hai toh mujhse ku puch rahi ho?" he said without looking at her._

"_Abhijeet!" she begged._

"_Main janta hu Tarika. Mujhe pata hai main tum dono ko time nahi de pata ajkal, par iska matlab ye nahi ki mujhe tumlogo ki parwa nahi hai" he explained._

_That was it. She started to melt down. She didn't know how, just how he can soothe her only by his words. Why all her anger use to vanish in the air when he said two lines of affection. But no, not today. She had to make a solution of that issue._

"_Pata hai, pata hai.. jab pata hi hai toh kuch kartey ku nahi?" she shouted._

"_Tarika, please chillao mat. Main sun raha hu na? mahalle ke logo ko nind se jagane ki kya jarurat hai?"_

"_tumhe mahalle ki pari hai, adity pe kya asar parega ye kabhi socha hai?"_

" _main nahi lar raha hu bacho ke jeisey tumhi chilla rahi ho"_

"_haan, or main ku chilla rahi hu? Kuki mere pati ko ajkal mera har bat bakwas lagta hai. Wo meri bat suntahi nahi ajkal" she teased him._

"_Tarika, bohot rat ho gain hai jake so jao. Kam ka pressure sayad kuch jayada hi ho gaya hai aj.. tumhe aram karma chahiye"_

_Abhijeet, I am serious"_

"_Even I am serious too Tarika"_

"_Tumhe nahi lagta, hume beithke sab kuch suljhana chahiye?"_

"_Suljhane ke liye pehle kuch uljha hua hona toh chahiye?"_

"_Kisne kaha nahi hai uljha hua kuch? Sab kuch uljha hua hai Abhi, bus tumhe hi samajh nahi ata hai" her voice was low._

"_Tarika aisa kuch nahi hai, tum janti ho na main tumse or Adity se ketna payar karta hu?"_

"_Janti hu, bohot payar kartey ho humse. Etna ki hamare liye time bhi nahi nikal patey"_

"_TARIKA! Bohot ho gaya, main tab se tumhara bakwas sun raha hu iska matlab ye nahi ki tum jo marji bol sakti ho. Kya maine tumhe shadi se pehle ye sab explain nahi kia tha? Tab toh tumne kaha tha, ki tum adjust kar logi" he yelled. "ab kya hua?"_

"_Abhi, tumse jab bhi main bat karne ki koshish karti hu, tum is bat ko bich mei ku le ate ho? Or haan… kaha tha maine. Or pichle 6 sal se wahi kartey a rahi hu. Par main bhi insaan hu,,, thak gai hu main insaab se. ek do din ho toh main adjust kar sakti hu, par tum toh ho kar bhi na hone ke barabar ho. Or wada toh tumne bhi kia thi kit tum bhi mujhe time dene ki koshish karoge" "Kia tha na?" she shouted. _

'_Haan, kia tha, or main nibhane ki pura koshish karta hu"_

"_You know what Abhi, Tum larke kabhi apni galti suikar nahi kartey"_

"_ab ye bat kaha se a gai bich mei" he was confused._

"_uff main bhi na, ku hamesh mai apna apa kho beithta hu? Ku? Mujhe iswaqt use samalna chahiye or main hu ki.. nahi maine wada kia hai apne apse ki main or larai nahi karunga..phir bhi." He thought._

"_jane do abhi, mujhe bat ko nahi barana. Main chahti thi ki hum dono sath beithke thori batey karle, taki jo misunderstanding hai wo dur ho jai, par tumhare pass toh sayad aj bhi time nahi hai. Or kabhi ho ga bhi nahi" Abhi hardly manage to listen the last line as she speak that line in a very low tone.. "tum pehle lartey the mujhse, kuki meri bato ko importance dete the, chahe jo bolo, koi fark nahi parta hai. Par bat toh kartey the. Or ab tum meri bat suntey tak nahi, nahi use importance dete ho. Main bus kehtey rehti hu, or tum chupchap suntey ho. Bohot jald mere bato ki tarah tum mujhe bhi importance dena chor doge. Main rahu na rahu tumhe koi fark hi nahi parega" she turned her face and started to arrange the cloths._

"_Tarika…" he moved towards her and by holding her arms she made her to face him. _

"_aisa kuch nahi jaan. Main tumse bohot payar karta hu. Or tumhe apne apse kabhi dur nahi jane dunga, trust me"_

_She gently freed herself from his grip._

"_dur toh tumne mujhe already kar diya hai apne apse. Or mujhe nahi lagta ye duri kabhi kam hogi. Bitey hue wqat ke sath ye duri sirf bartey jaigi, iski kam hone ki koi umid mujhe toh nahi dikhti"_

_She moved to leave the room._

"_Tarika!" this time he begged._

_She stopped at threshold and turned._

"_Adity ko dekh ke ati hu soi ya nahi" saying this she left the room leaving a confused Abhi behind._

_After one hour when he completed his file, he went to Adity's room. But she wasn't there. He moved towards hall and found her in half lying situation on sofa. She was sleeping. Traces of tears were covering her face. He crushed himself because he knew he was the reason of her tears. He carried her in his arms and moved towards their bedroom. He gently placed her on bed and covered her with blanket. He kissed her forehead and switched off the light._

He came out from the past to find himself in their… HIS dark bedroom standing near the window. He looked here and there as if she was there. But alas! It was just his imagination. She had left her. She had left her a long time ago. And he was the reason behind it. He was the reason of her pain, her tears.

He lied down on his bed and tried to sleep. But her face, her laughter, her voice didn't permit him to sleep. He sat down and took out his sleeping pills but then refused to take the medicines. He drank a glass of water and went to sleep. This time he didn't force himself to forget her, but he fall down in deep sleep while remembering her face, her voice, her laughter and that one line….

"_**wada… wa (sobs).. wada karo mujhse.. nind ki dawai nahi loge.. (sobs) agar bohot jayada jarurat na pare toh.. pro.. promise me"**_

Morning 9.00 am, CID bureau

"Hume ye rastey me mili. Ro rahi thi toh humne puch ki mama papa kaha hai? Kaha hai tumhara ghar. Par isney kuch bataya nahi. Isey chot ai hai dekh ke hum hospital bhi le gain par usne kisi Dr ko use touch bhi nahi karne diya. Bohot koshish ki humne ki ye kuch bata de, par nahi bataya. Isliye apke pass le ai" A women who was there with her husband explained.

Everybody looked at the gisrl who was sitting on a chair and Tasha and Freddy were trying to talk with her.

"Ji shukriya, hum dekhtey hai. Apne apna farz nibhaya, hume acha laga. Orna ajkal toh koi insab mamle mei parna hi nahi chahta hai" said ACP sir.

"arey keisi batey kar rahe hai. Kal ko agar humari beti aisi koi musibat mei pare toh . ap please is bache ke parents ke bare mei pata chale toh hame batana"

"Ji jarur. Ab aplog ja saktey hai. Vivek inhe bahar tak chor ao" ACP sir ordered.

"kuch bataya isney?" ACP sir moved towards Tasha and Freddy.

"Kuch bataya Isne?" ACP sir asked.

"nahi sir, kuch bol hi nahi rahi hai. Bohot dari hui hai" Tasha informed ACP sir.

"Haan, jab ai thi toh bohot sehmi hui thi, par ab thora better hai. Lagta hai thore waqt mei free ho jaigi" explained Freddy.

"Ku nahi Freddy, tum jo ho"

ACP sir moved towards his cabin. Freddy and other followed him except Tasha. She was with that child.

:Sir .. agar Abhijeet sir or Daya sir hotey toh chutkio mei is larki se dosti kar lete. Unhe bache bohot pasand kartey hai"

"Daya pune gaya hai, sham tak lotega. Or Abhijeet ko insab mei involve mat karo. O lab or bacho se dur rehna chahta hai, rehne do use. Weise bhi kal jo bhi hua, uske bad main nahi kehne wala use dobara kabhi lab jane"

"Sir apko keisey pata chala?" Freddy asked.

"Tumlogo ko kya lagta hai, agar mujhe koi bataiga nahi toh mujhe pata nahi chalega? Meri hi galti thi, na main use lab bhejta or nahi pura din uska dhayan kahi or hota"

"Wisey sir, Abhijeet sir abhitak ain nahi" asked Rajat.

"Atahi hoga. Phone aya tha traffic mei phasa hai"

ACP sir's phone rang and he picked up.

"Haan Salunke bol"

"Kya? Acha thik hai hum atey hai" he cut the call.

"Salunke ke ne bolaya hai, case ke bare mei kuch choka dene wali bat pata chali hai use" he came out from his cabin and everybody followed them.

"Tasha, tum is bachi ka khayal rakho. Hum atey hai"

"Jj sir" Tasha obeyed.

Acp sir and other left.

Tasha tried to talk with her.

"Beta apka nam kya hai?"

No response.

"Beta ap bataogi nahi toh hum apko apke parents ke pass keisey le jainge?"

"Dar lag raha hai apko humse?"

the child nodded her head slightly in yes.

"KU? Hum.. hum apke dost hai. Kuch nahi karenge apko"

"Apko choco chahiye?"

She nodded her head.

"Toh phir ice ream..ap.."

Tasha looked at corridor. Abhi was coming. Abhi entered into the bureau. He stopped and looked at the girl and Tasha.

"Sir, wo ek couple isey yaha chor gain hai. Unhe ye rastey pe mili. Kuch bata nahi rahi hai… sir.. app.. try ka. Ka… kuch nahi sir"

"Baki sab kaha hai?"

"wo lab gain hai"

"Thik hai" he moved towards his desk. Just then Tasha's phone rang. She picked up the phone and had a 30 second conversation over phone.

"Sir" she moved towards Abhi.

"Haan"

"Wo, meri ek friend niche gait pe khari hai. Uski ek chiz meri pass hai. Main bus jake deke ati hu. Tab tak please ap is bachi ka khayal rakhiyega?" she asked.

He looked at her doubtfully.

"re.. rehne dijiye sir. Main use keti hu bad mei a jai"

"Jao, jaldi wapas ana" he ordered.

'Thank you sir"

She moved towards her desk and took out some papers from her purse and rushed towards the exit.

A silence prevailed inside the bureau. The girl was looking at him. Abhi was reading a file and by the time he was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Suddenly the girl start coughing. Abhi rushed towards her and offered her a glass of water. But she refused.

"Pi lo beta, apko khasi a rahi hai na"

"Mujhe ye batao, apne kuch khaya ya nahi?"

"Kuch toh bolo"

"apko choclate pasand hai? Khaogi ap? Ao mere sath main deta hu" he held her hand and pulled her but she freed her hand and started to cry.

"Arey beta, please ro mat. Apko nahi jana kahi toh hum nahi jatey. Ap plese ro mat" abhi sat on his knees before her. she was sitting on a chair.

She stopped crying.

"ye kuch bol ku nahi rahi hai? Kahi.. nahi, agar aisa hota toh etne jor se roti keisey/ toh phir…" he thought.

He lost in a sweet memory of his past.

_Tarika and 4 and a half years old Adity were sitting on Adity's bed and Abhi was walking through the room while reading a forensic file._

"_tumhe ketni bar kaha hai na Adity, ki anjaan logo se kuch nahi lete"_

"_par mama main unhe janti hu, wo mere dost ka bhai hai. Or apne toh choco lene se mana kia tha biscuits lene se nahi" _

'_Tum bohot bolti ho ajkal'_

"_Haan, bilkul tumpe gai hai" Abhi intruppted._

"_Abhi tum chup raho. Mujhe bat karne do isse" "haan toh Adity batao, kya jarurat thi tumhe biscuits lene ki unse?'_

"_Mama maine mana kia tha, par wo jid kar rahe the toh main kya karti?" she explained innocently._

"_Dekho beta, ap kisi se kuch mat lena. Bad manners ok"_

"_Ok mama"_

"_Or haan, khas kar ke agar koi rastey pe tumhe choco wagera de toh hargiz mat lena. Pani bhi mat pina"_

"_Ab pani kaha se aya?" abhi asked._

"_Tumhe CID officer kis ne bana diya? Pani mei agar kuch milake pila diya toh?'_

"_Argh.. Tarika, ku use paka rahi ho? Wo weisey bhi nahi leti kuch kisi se?"_

"_Tumhe kya pata.. khabar rakhtey ho apni beti ki. Tum apna kam karo or mujhe apna kam karne do" "toh beta apko samajh aya na" Tarika asked Adity._

"_haan mama. Acha mama agar mai kabhi kho gai toh kisi ne papa or apka name pucha ya phir mera name pucha toh main bata sakti hu na?"_

"_Nahi..tu..'_

"_Kya? Tarika ab ismei kya prob hai?" abhi intrupted again._

"_arey koi ulta sidha admi hua toh .. or agar use pata chal gaya ki wo tumhari beti hai toh.. wo..'_

"_Tarika.. tum kya bole ja rahi ho yar. Isey kaha yesab samajh aiga"_

"_Ku nahi aiga? Ana parega" she turned towards Adity " beta apko samajh a raha hai na. apko mera number yad hai na? toh ap kisi se phone mange ke mujhe phone kar dena ok?"_

"_Acha, agar wo insaan jisse wo phone legi wo ulta sidha nikla or phir phone karne ke bad use kidnap kar liya or apne phone pe dial kia hua number se hame phone karke feroti mange toh? He teased her._

"_Arey haan, ye toh maine socha hi nahi"_

"_Socho, socho, ye bhi socho"_

"_Adity beta, ap kisi ka phone bhi use mat karma" "par wo karegi kya, agar bhagwan na kare kabhi kho gai toh?"_

"_Tarika ku dimag paka rahi ho uska. Sone do use."_

"_nahi Abhi, ye bohot important bat hai"_

"_tum jo bol rahi ho, wo ise samajh thori a rah hai"_

"_A raha hai" tarika argued. "Ku beta ap samajh gai na maine jo kaha" she asked Adity._

"_Haan mama. Main samajh gai. Par main karungi kya agar kho gait oh?"_

"_Dekha samajh gai. Ab use batao, ki use kya karma chahiye"_

"_Main ku batau. Ab tak tum bata rahi thi, age bhi tum hi bata do"_

'_Abhi, tumhari bhi beti hai ye. Tumhara bhi koi farz banta hai ki nahi"_

"_Acha ab tak tumhe ye khayal ku nahi aya"_

"_Abhi tum bata rahe ho ya main.. "_

"_Acha, baba…" he sat beside Adity " ap ek kam karma, ap kisi uncle ya aunty ko kehna apko police station ya CID bureau le chale. Agar wo insaan acha hoga toh apko jarur le aiga"_

"_arey haan, ye toh maine socha hi nahi. ACP sir ke sath reh reh ke tumhara dimag bhi kafi acha chal ne laga hai" she teased him._

"_But Adity, phir bina police ya CID ki batch dekhe kisi ko bhi apne bare mei mat batana.. samajh mei aya?" Tarika said. _

"_Batch kya hota hai mama?'_

"_batch wo hota hai jo..'_

"_Tarika yar please aj ke liye etna kafi nahi hai? Tum etna possessive ku ho? Kuch nahi hoga.. or Adity ko hum kabhi akele chorengehi nahi…."_

A smile appeared on his face remembering that sweet scene. The girl raised her eyebrows in a way as if she was asking "why are you smiling?"

"Kuch nahi beta. Mujhe samajh a gaya. Apko mama ne kisi ajnabee se bat karne se mana kia hai na?"

She was surprise.

"Apko keisey pata?" she spoke for the first time.

"Hm,, mujhe pata hai. Main thora sa genius hu na" he smiled.

"Ap kuch bhi kar lo main nahi batati apko mera name"

"acha? Ap ajnabeeo se bat nahi karti na, toh hum dost ban jatey hai. Phir toh main ajnabeee nahi rahunga na"

"Nahi, mam ne kaha hai ki ajnabeeo se dosti bhi nahi kartey"

"Ye toh Tarika ne Adity ko shikhaya hi nahi tha" he thought and smiled.

"Acha… toh apke mama ne kya kaha tha? Police ko bata sakti ho na ap sab?"

"Apko keisey pata?"

"kaha na, main thora genius hu" he smiled again.

"ap mujhe police ke pass le chalo"

"Main hi police hu"

"Jhut. Police logo ki uniform ku nahi penha tab apne?"

"Main CID se hu na. hume nahi pehenna parta hai uniform"

"CID kya hota hai?"

"Wo.. wo… CID bhi gande logo ko pakartey hai. Police ke tarahi hai wo"

"Toh phir CID ku kehte hai, police ku nahi kehtey?"

"CID kehtey hai kuki.. kuki.. huh, police walo ki uniform dekh ke gande log bhag jatey hai na. toh CID bina police uniform ke hotey hai toh.. wo gande logo ko asani se pakar lete hai. Kuki wo samajhtey nahi na ki hum bhi police jeisey hai"

She was cofused.

"Nahi aya na samajh? Ruko main ache se samjhata hu"

"Rehne do, ap nahi samjha paoge. Mere papa bhi mujhe kuch nahi samjha patey hain. Sab mama samjhati hai"

*_**papa apko na kuch samjhana nahi ata hain, mama ketne ache se mujhe sab kuch samjhati hai***_

"Toh phir, apne yakin kia na, ki main acha insaan hu. Ab apna name batao, main apko apke parents ke pass chor aunga"

"Adity"

"Kya?" he thought he heard that wrong.

"My name is Adity. Ku? Kya hua? Apko name pasand nahi aya?"

"Na.. nahi.. boho.. bohot acha name hai. Kisne rakha hai apka name?"

"Mama ne"

"Apka mama ka name kya hai?"

"arey haan, mujhe yad aya, mama ne kaha tha, ki id card dekhne ko agar koi apne apko police batai toh"

He laughed out loudly wondering are all women same.

"ap has ku rahe hai? Apna id card dekhaiye"

"Ye raha mera id" he showed her his batch.

"ye keisa id hai?"

"Ku apko pasand nahi aya? Acha main ACP sir se keh ke chang karwa dunga"

"nahi nahi , acha hai"

"acha? Hm to hap mujhe ye batao apka mama papa ka name kya hai?"

Tasha was standing at the threshold enjoying the scene before her. Freddy arrived there with Dr Ansa.

"Arey tasha, tum.. yah…" Freddy was about to asked tum yaha kya kar rahi ho.

"Ssshh, udhar dekhiye"

Both Ansa and Freddy looked at Abhi and Adity. They were laughing.

"Ye keisey ho gaya?"

"Main kuch der ke liye bahar gait hi, wapas ake dekha toh.."

"Bhagwan kare Abhijeet sir hamesha aisehi khush rahe" Freddy prayed.

"aisahi hoga Freddy sir. Ap apni sir ki dosti mujhse karwake toh dekho" Ansa said. Before Freddy and Tasha could say something she started "haan, haan, thik hai nahi kehti main kuch apki Abhijeet sir ke bare mei. Now can we enter? Mujhe lab wapas bhi jana hai"

"haan, chalo" tasha said.

They entered into the bureau.

"hello Abhijeet. Keisey hai ap?"

Abhi just smiled.

"toh ye hai meri patient. Kya name hai baby apka? She asked her.

Adity looked at Abhi.

"Beta, apko chot ai hai na, ye apko dawa laga dengi"

"Nahi mujhe nahi lagana kuch. Ap mere mama papa ko bolao"

"Arey apke papa phone nahi utha rahe hai. Ap apna cut pe bandage lagwa lo, main apko khud ghar chor aunga. Promise'

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Toh phir thik hai. Par ap yahi raho"

"Haaan main yahi hu"

Ansa carefully clened her wound and after that Abhi and Tasha took her to her home.

**AN:/** guys… m extremely sorry for the late update. Main sat ko hi update karne wali thi, but unfortunately I had met an accident that day. That's why it took a long time to update.

And I am again sorry coz I wont be able to update the next part soon. Mere classes start ho chuke hai and main around 9 pm free hoti hu. Well it will took some time before regular class tests start. Toh tab tak main koshish karungi update karne ki. Puja nad EID ke vacation satart honge oct ko ,, tab I will update regularly. Till then please adjust kar lena.

Btw, thanx a loot for ur previous rvws. Trust me guys, is waqt beithne ki halat mei nahi hu, etna jayada tired hu phir bhi agar update kar rahi hu toh just becoz of ur rvws.

And ya, so sorry for ur tears which u waste while reading will u love me again :p

PLEASE RVW

KK


	4. kc 4

"_Papa, aj ap mujhe school le jaoge? Please papa, please" Adity requested her father._

"_Haan, baba. Le jaunga. Par ap aise uchal kud mat karo. Gir jaoge"_

"_Ok, papa. Nahi karti main uchal kud" she sat down on dining chair._

"_Apki mama kaha hain?"_

"_Mama, kitchen mei hain." She stood up._

"_Acha thik hain. Par ap kaha ja rahi ho? Beith jao"_

"_main ati hu. Apna school bag le ati hu."_

"_jaldi ana"_

_He stood up and moved towards kitchen. She was busy in preparing breakfast. He took sometimes and then moved towards her._

"_Kya bana rahi ho jaan?"_

_But she didn't response. Abhi wasn't surprise with her attitude. He hugged her from behind. _

"_naraj ho mujhse?" _

"_Abhi, mujhe kam hain. Choro mujhe"_

"_Chor dunga, pehle thora smile toh kar do"_

"_Abhi, please." She freed herself from his grip._

"_Kya hua Tarika?" he made her to face him by holding her shoulders._

"_Tumhe fark parega agar main kahu, kuch hua hain toh? Nahi parega. Toh ku puch rahe ho?"_

"_Tarika, kal rat ke liye I am sorry"_

"_Sorry kehne se agar sabkuch thik ho jata toh main jarur accept karti tumhari sorry"_

"_Tarika, yar please."_

"_Kya please Abhi? Kya please?"_

_Abhi kept quite._

"_I am fed up Abiheet. Nahi hota mujhse ab" she cried._

"_Tum chahti kya ho?" Abhi asked._

_She didn't answer and engaged herself with her works._

'_Maine tumse kuch pucha Tarika"_

"_Abhi, please, tum jao yaha se. mujhe kam karne do"_

"_Kya maine kabhi tumse istarah se behave kia? Jo tum aisey bat kar rahi ho mujhse" he tried his best to keep his voice soft._

"_Tum kabhi kuch kartehi nahi Abhi, sab toh main karti hu. Sari galti toh meri hoti hain"_

"_Maine aisa kab kaha?"_

"_ku nahi kehtey ho? Kaho na. yahi toh baki reh gaya hain"_

"_Tum kehna kya chahti ho?"_

"_Abhi" she took a deep breath " You know what Abhi, tum mujhe thappar bhi maroge na, toh mujhe etni taklif nahi hogi, jetna taklif tab hoti hain jab tum mujhse bat nahi kartey, mujhe ignore kartey ho"_

"_Main, aisa kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta Tarika. Haan, main manta hu, kabhi kabhi main tumhe ignore karta hu, par.."_

"_Nahi, Abhi rehne do. Mujhe pata hain tum kya kahoge."_

"_Main jaan bujhke tumhe taklif nahi deta Tarika"_

"_meri taklif!" she gave a teasing smile " its hardly a matter for me Abhi. Mujhe chinta hoti hain toh bus, Adity ki, hamari ristey ki. Kuch bhi ho Abhi, aj bhi tumhe kho dene ka khayal mujhe dara deta hain"_

"_Or mujhe bhi. Tarika, I.."_

"_Papa kaha ho ap? ,.. mama, please jaldi breakfast do" Adity yelled from hall room._

"_Is larki ko maine ketni bar kaha hain, atleast siri se utarte waqt shant rahe" she was about to come out from kitchen._

"_tum rehne do, main dekhta hu" he turned but then stopped for a while._

"_main aj koshish karunga jaldi wapas ane ki. Humey sach me beith ke bat karni chahiye" he left the kitchen without waiting for an answer._

"_Adity, beta, apse ketni bar kehna parega ki.."_

"_sorry papa" she apologized._

"_Sorry papa ki bachi, hamesha bhul jati hain. Ab beitho or khao chupchap" Tarika said while coming out from kitchen._

"_Ok mama" Adity sat down and started to eat her breakfast._

_Abhi stood there and watched his family. A family full with happiness had lost its charming. He knew he is responsible for that. But the thing he didn't know is, how to solve that problem._

"_Abhi, tum bhi kha lo" Tarika proposed him._

"_Nahi, mujhe man nahi hai, main office mei kha lunga"_

"_Abhi, tumne kal rat apna medicine nahi liya tha na. dr ne tumhe 3 din tak medicine lene ko kaha tha na? kal main bhul kya gain tum… abhi bhi pain hain stomach mei tumhara?"_

"_arey nahi Tarika. Main thik hu. Bus man nahi hain mera." He looked at Adity " ap jaldi se breakfast karke bahar ao, main gari nikal ta hu"_

"_Papa, please mujhe chorke mat jana. Main ati hu"_

"_ap aram se ao. Main wait kar raha hu" " Tarika, tum bhi chalogi?'_

"_Nahi, main chali jaungi. Mujhe thora kam hain. Tumlog jao"_

.

"Socha tha, sab kuch thik ho jaiga usdin. Par mujhe kya pata tha wahi din meri jindagi badal ke rakh degi" a couple of tears escaped from his eyes.

He came back in reality by hearing the ring of door bell. He opened the door to welcome Daya.

"Arey Daya, tum yaha?"

"Ku? Nahi a sakta main?"

"Maine aisa toh nahi kaha"

"andar nahi bolaoge?"

"Arey ao na" he welcomed him.

He entered and looked here and there.

"kya kar rahe the?" Daya asked Abhi.

"Kuch nahi, bus abhi abhi toh aya hu" Abhi answered. "kuch kam tha?"

"Ku, bina kam ki kya main kabhi ata nahi hu yaha?"

"Aj nahi ai ho ye keh sakta hu" he smiled.

"Wo, Mina murder case ka file hain na tumhare pass? ACP sir ne mangoaia hain" He said in a surrender way.

"Beitho main lata hu. Mere kamre mei hain"

Daya nodded and Abhi left the room. Daya took a glance around the hall room. Every single thing were on the same position.

"sab kuch thik weise hi hain jeisa pehle tha, bus ristehi kahi kho gain" Daya moved towards a side table and opened the drawer. There was a picture of Adity and Abhi. Just then Abhi returned with the file.

"Tasbiro ko chupane se yade nahi bhulai jatey Abhi" Daya said while looking at the picture.

"Yado ko bhulana kon chahta hain, main toh bus unhe samet ne ki koshish kar raha hu" Abhi answered "wo nikal gain thi wall se, isliye drawer mei rakha tha. Ye raha file"

"Kash ki Abhi tumne ristey ko bhi samet ne ki koshish ki hoti, toh aj yado ko samet ne ki nobat hi nahi ati" He took the file "Chalta hu"

"Coffee" he managed to speak.

"Phir kabhi. ACP sir wait kar rahe honge mera. Bye"

"Bye"

When Daya left, Abhi looked at that photo frame.

"jis ristey ko maine khud hi bikher diya tha, use main samet ta keisey Daya" he kept the frame inside the drawer and locked.

.

A photo frame of Adity and Tarika. Both were smiling. One drop of tears fell on the glass. The person who was watching that picture wiped that so that he could watch his angles clearly.

_*** Dr. salunke, apko pata hian papa na kal keh rahe the, ap mama se bohot kam karwatey ho? Sach mei?**_

_***Apko pata hain, mama meri or papa ki bat kabhi nahi sunti. Ap please unhe samjhao na.**_

_*** sshh mama ko mat batan. Orna wo naraj ho jaingi mujhse.**_

"Beta, apko apni is bure uncle ki yad nahi ati kay? Pata hain, lab mei mujhe paresan karne wala bhi koi nahi hain ab. Dr. salunke ye, uncle wo" he smiled ruefully " pagal, kab kya bolati thi, khud hi nahi pata hota tha"

_._

"_Sir, mera kam ho gaya. Main ek bar Abhijeet ko phone kar ke puch leti hu, wo Adity ko lene gaya ki nahi"_

"_Haan, puch lo, tab tak main baki ka kam pura karta hu"_

_As soon as she took out her mobile her smile disappeared._

"_Kya hua?" Dr. Salunke asked his assistant._

"_Kuch nahi sir. Abhi ka etna sara miscalls!"_

"_Phone silent pe rakha tha?"_

"_haan..wo.." she lost her words as she read his msg.._

"_Kya hua?"_

"_2 toh baz gain. Adity ka toh chutti adha ghanta pehle ho gaya hoga" she looked at the watch._

"_Par hua kya hain?" Dr. Salunke was worried._

"_Sir, Abhijeet ne msg kia hain ki, wo busy hain, main jake Adity ko le au"_

"_Kya? Par har roz toh wo lata hain na? or abhi msg kia tumhe usne. Adity ki chutti toh kab ka ho gaya hain"_

"_Nahi sir, der ghanta pehle msg kia hain. Or etne sare miscalls bhi toh hain. Sayad use achanak koi kam a gaya hoga. Pata nahi Adity ka ro ro ke kya hal hoag. Sir main chalti hu"_

"_acha ruko, main bhi chalta hu tumhare sath"_

"_Sir main, chali.."_

"_Koi bat nahi sununga main tumhara. Chalo jaldi"_

_They reached Adity's school but didn't find her. They asked the watchman and school teachers but all went in vain. Tarika was crying and Salunke was clueless about what to do. He called Abhijeet. Abhijeet and Daya reached their after another half an hour. They again interrogated the teachers and watchman and searched the near by areas. After one hour they all came back in Abhirika's home with empty hand._

"_Miane tumhe msg kia tha na, phir bhi tum late ku gaain school? Busy thi toh kisi or ko bol deti tum ya phir driver ko hi bol deti"_

"_Uska phone silent pe tha, o r wo bhi busy thi. Tum bhi toh keh saktey the na kisis or ko?" Dr. Salunke yelled._

"_Main Tarika se bat kar rah hu na? ap bich mei ku bol rahe hain?'_

"_Abhijeeeeet! Tum sir se aisey bat ku kar rahe ho.? Tum chahtey toh lab ke telephone pe phone kar saktey the. How could you be so irresponsible Abhi?' Tarika shiged._

"_Chup karo tumlog. Ab ye sab bat karke kya faida? Jo hona tha wo ho gaya. Ab socho Adity ko keisey dhun dhe?" Acp suggested._

"_Haan, sir thik keh rahe hain" Daya supported his boss._

"_Ab, kya kar saktey hain. Sab jagah toh dhun liya humne. Or jaha tak hum Adity ko jantey hain wo kisi ko bina batai kahi nahi jati. Mujhe toh lagta hain kidnap ho gain hain wo" Salunke said hesitatingly._

_Tarika sat down on sofa by holding her head and started to cry._

_ACP told Abhi to take care of her and moved towards dining table. Salunke and Daya followed him. Others officers hadn't join them as an important case was reported._

_Abhi sat down beside her._

"_I am sorry Tarika. Mujhe khayal hi nahi aya tha. Mujhe laga tha ki t um msg par hi logi… I am sorry. Agar Adity ko kuch bhi ho gaya toh main apne apko maf nahi kar apunga" he cried._

"_Abhi, use kuch nahi hoga. Nahi hoga na?" Tarika asked._

"_nahi hoga. You don't worry"_

_Abhi's phone rang and he picked up the phone._

"_Hello, Sr. Inspector Abhijeet …"_

"_Arey rakh apni introduction" a man yelled over phone._

"_Kon ho tum?"_

"_main kon hu, ye janne mei time barbad mat kar. Agar apni beti ko jinda dekhna chahta hain toh weisahi kar jeisa main kehta hu"_

"_Kaha hain Adity? Or tum kya chhatey ho?"_

_By that time all gathered around Abhijeet and Daya was already busy in informing the mobile company._

"_Main kya chahta hu, wo main tujhe bad mei bataunga. Philal etna sun ke rakh agar koi bhi shanpatti ki na toh teri beti ko jaan se mar dalunga"_

"_Nahi, nahi.. main kuch nahi karunga. Tum please use kuch mat karma."_

"_agar tu kuch karega toh teri beti bachegi nahi"_

"_Maine kaha na, kuch nahi karunga. Tum meri baat karwoa pehle usse"_

"_Thik hain karle bat. Sale tum CID wale bhi na, shak karma nhi chortey na kabhi"_

" _hello.. papa.. please mujhe bachao.. please. Ye log bohot gande hain"_

"_haan, beta, main apko lene aunga, ap ghabrao mat.. ap.."_

"_Adity! Mujhe bhi bat karni hain usse..please Abhi" Tarika begged._

_Dr. Salunke managed her to keep quite._

"_Sun liya na? ab mera agla phone ka intezar kar. Or haan, jab tak mera call trace karke yaha tak pohochoge main bohot dur ja chukka honga" the man cut the call._

"_Hello! Hello"_

"_Kya kaha, Abhi? Tumne meri bat ku nahi karwai Adity se? wo thik toh hain na?" _

"_haan , Tarika wo thik hain. Or hum use kuch nahi hone denge. Tum shant ho jao"_

"_Kya shant ho jau? Meri bachi,, pata nahi kis hal pe hogi" she began to cry._

"_Tarika, ye waqt rone ka nahi hain. Himmat rakho. Kuch nahi hoga Adity ko" ACP sir consoled her.._

_._

Again a drop of tears rolled down his cheek remembering the incident.

"Kash ki wo din kabhi atahi na hamre jindagi mei" he hugged the photo frame.

**AN:/ EID MUBARAK guys. **

**Thanks for your previous reviews. And sorry for the extreme late update.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**KK**


End file.
